breadandcircusesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aussie
Aussie '''is a territory located in what once was the smaller Australian Antarctic Claim and the remainder of the New Zealand claim. This Adelian territory fights for secession. Government Aussie are atempting to establish the following government, which will come once they break off from Adelia. Aussie is a parliamentary democracy. The people of Aussie vote for a members of Parliament to speak for them and to make laws for them. The government, led by the Prime Minister (the head of state and haed of government), governs the country and decides policy. Today, the Prime Minister is Mason Key. Parliament is where laws are made. It has two parts: the House of Commons and the House of Lords. '''The House of Commons is the most powerful part. It is where, members of Parliament sit. The Prime Minister sits here as well, because he is a member of Parliament. The people who sit in the House of Lords are called peers: they are not chosen by the people. Most peers are now appointed by the government. There are some who are hereditary peers (their fathers were peers); and a few others, such as certain bishops in the Church, and the Judiciary (Law Lords). The 92 hereditary peers are the only elected members of the House of Lords: they are elected by the larger total of hereditary peers. There are two other hereditary peers in the House of Lords because they also have jobs to do on state occasions. History Founding Much of Adelia's founding is shrouded in mystery, however, it is known that modern Adelians are ancestors of those who dedicated their lives in the South Pole to scientific research. Aussie was incorporated into Adelia. Modern History About 150 years ago, Adelia's parliamentary democracy fell to an absolute monarchy ruled from a far away island named after a ancient monarch, a probable descendant of this one. The people, too weak to fight back had their just government fall to a ruler of unspeakable power. The ruler after this one was infamous, not for glory, but for evil. He made the people serve him with unspeakable rath. He sparked the everlasting rebellion. The Rebellion What began as several minor protests turned into an organized rebellion. The absolute monarchy was peaking and was about to fell after 23 years of rebellion. A piece of Adelia had actually managed to break off, mainly because of its seperstion from the mainland. The newest king decided to play his enemies against eachother. He purposefully began a civil war to save him, his family and the Capital. The Civil War The war soon began to turn all of the people against eachother, forming political boundaries based on cultural ones. Smaller civil wars began within the boundaries of Aussie, seperating Aussie and The Britons. They have united with the Gauls for a common cause, secession. Trivia *Aussie exists on the smaller Australian Antarctic Claim and the New Zealand Claim *Aussie is what people from New Zealand call Australians and Australia itself. *Their relationship with Aussie relates to them both being part of the Australian Anatarctic Claim. *The flag of Aussie is based off Dave Hamilton's design but with inverted colours. *People here speak English. Category:Antarctica Category:Adelia